


Subtle Hint #6

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [6]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn the hints…torpedoes…whatever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #6

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"I know how to change clothes, Danny."

"Well you look kinda caught in the shirt."

"No, I'm not."

"Just helpin'."

"Stop!"

"I didn't know y'were ticklish, Nick."

"Well now you do. Stand over there."

"Yeah, sure." Danny went back to his own locker.

"What now?"

"Just lookin'."

"Have I got something on me?" Nicholas spun around, checking himself.

"Not yet."

"What?"

"Oh, Nicholas..."

"_What_, Danny?"

"You're not very good at taking hints, are you?"

"On the contrary, I'm very good at taking hints. Being able to pick up on the nuances of social interactions is an important skill for any police officer and…_what now,_ Danny?"

Danny waggled a finger as he stepped closer. "Your shirt."

"_Yes_?"

"It's off."

"Yes! It is! For heaven's sake. Your skills of deduct…what are you doing? Danny?…wait…wait…_Danny!_"

 

#


End file.
